Mi chica durmiente
by Esteicy
Summary: Ella duerme entre sus brazos y él no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que adora de esa pequeña rubia. Chris es su chica de hielo y él es su niño araña.


**Hola a todos y en especial a mis amigos de la Torre Stark, aquí traigo un fic que nació a partir de un juego de rol, y que dio nacimiento a una pareja muy adorable entre Peter Parker y mi tierna OC, Christine Nowt, y es de esta adorable shipp que leerán ahora.**

 **¡Espero la disfruten!**

Peter abrió los ojos levemente, la ventana mostraba que la noche aún no se retiraba de la ciudad, su mirada bajó al sentir una presencia contra él y se topó con una figura femenina que dormía acurrucada contra su pecho.

Sonrió, Christine había venido a ver una maratón de películas de Star Wars, cuando el sueño la había atacado ella se había negado a cambiar de cuarto, alegando que no sería la primera vez que dormirían juntos. Peter no había discutido, no quería tampoco, la compañía de la chica era agradable, inclusive dormida.

Chris era la clase de chica que él describiría como alegre, siempre le veía el lado bueno a las cosas y buscaba lo mejor en las personas, a veces era algo torpe y pueril, pero nunca perdía ese aire optimista que la rodeaba, Peter siempre decía que cuando Chris entraba en una habitación el lugar se iluminaba.

Pero tenía sus defectos como todos, cuando cometía un error era difícil que se perdonara, era terca como ella sola y algo ingenua, blanco fácil de la maldad de otros.

Era difícil verla enojada, a no ser que te metieras con sus seres queridos y te ganaras su eterno desprecio, pero era todavía más difícil verla triste, muy pocas veces la había visto llorar…y vaya que lo había odiado, cuando lo recordaba aún sentía un peso en el pecho.

Es que…los ojos celestes de Christine no habían sido creados para derramar lágrimas de amargura, fueron hechos para asombrarse con las cosas más pequeñas de la vida y para transmitir su alegría infantil, la sola idea de verlos empañados por lágrimas era terrible.

Abrazó más a la joven que dormía plácidamente, ajena a los pensamientos de su compañero y amigo, sonrió enternecido al mirarla, incluso dormida parecía que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban un poco para darle un aire calmado y sereno.

Definitivamente le gustaba verla sonreír, sonreír para el mundo…y para él.

Un beso fue depositado en la cabeza de la menor, agradecía que ella hubiera llegado a su vida, en poco tiempo se había vuelto indispensable, no imaginaba la vida sin aquella pequeña risueña.

Parker era un héroe, eso siempre había sido un peso, pero con ella a su lado ya no lo era tanto, sabía que la rubia podía defenderse sola, el gen X estaba en su ADN, con sólo un par de movimientos podía crear paredes de hielo y ventiscas invernales…ella era su chica de hielo.

¿ _Su_ chica? Eso sonaba posesivo pero…era agradable pensarlo así, ella ya había mencionado más de una vez que el castaño había sido su primer amigo y era un título que cargaba con orgullo.

Se acurrucó un poco más en la cama y afianzó el abrazó que rodeaba a la menor, aspiró su dulce aroma a rocío invernal y no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo…cuanto la amaba…era algo que no podía negarse, sus sentimientos hacia esa chica eran puros y fuertes.

Puede que ahora fueran sólo amigos, pero quería creer que la vida le daría la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de ella, creía que lo merecía, y mientras tanto disfrutaría de su alegre compañía, tendría el placer de ser _su_ niño araña. Cuidaría de ella, la haría feliz, era una promesa…pasara lo que pasara Peter siempre iba a proteger esa sonrisa.

Se deslizó lentamente, acercó su rostro al de la contraria y muy lentamente depositó un beso en sus helados labios, el contacto fue suave, un roce furtivo, una caricia respetuosa, un atrevimiento que pretendía olvidar en la mañana.

―Descansa mi chica de hielo―murmuró con ternura, entonces cerró los ojos y se entregó una vez más a las redes del sueño con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

 **Bueno, no fue un escrito muy extenso ni repleto de contenido, pero es porque la shipp apenas da sus primeros pasos, espero que les gustara chicas, puse todo mi corazón en este pequeño.**

 **Prometo escribir otros más, esta pareja es muy hermosa y se merece muchas escenas ;)**

 **Si te gusto puedes hacermelo saber en un lindo comentario ¡bye! nwn**


End file.
